Open Up Your Eyes
by AlabamaBound
Summary: Can't explain it. Nick and Cath and what happens after they die.... Based on Daughtry's song, "Open Up Your Eyes"


Okay, I was listening to Daughtry's new CD and well, this song just jumped out at me and I had to write a story based on it. If you've never heard Daughtry or the song, you really need to listen to both....

Daughtry- Open Up Your Eyes

Peace. That's all she wanted. All she longed for. However, peace was the one thing that she couldn't have. No matter what...

_**A single rose left to remember  
As a single tear falls from her eye  
Another cold day in December  
A year from the day she said goodbye **_

Catherine looked around and realized that she was the only one left in the cemetary. She smiled as she walked over to the now familiar marble slab. She brushed the errant leaves from it. The she knelt before it and ran her hand over the name that was engraved there.

_**Nicholas Jonathan Stokes**_

_**Loving Husband, Father and Son**_

_**Forever in Our Hearts**_

_**Gone But Never Forgotten**_

They'd shared nearly twenty years together. They'd had a son and a daughter. They were married in front of their family and co-workers. Their lives had been perfect for so many years. Years filled with everything she'd ever wanted.

Then, a year ago their life together had come to a tragic end. They'd been investigating a murder and when they entered the building, the killer had still been there. Nick had seen him first. However, Catherine had been standing between Nick and the killer. In a split second, Nick made a decision that would change her life forever.

Nick sprinted to push Catherine out of the way. At the same time, the killer fired. Hitting Nick right in the chest. Then, the killer walked over to where Nick was laying and fired three more shots before Catherine could do anything. Finally, she recovered enough and turned and fired at the suspect. Killing him instantly. She looked at Nick's still form laying on the ground and knew that he was gone.

_**It seems it's only been a moment  
Since the angels took him from her arms  
She was left there  
Holding on to their tomorrow  
But as they laid him in the ground  
Her heart would sing without a sound**_

They'd been talking about retiring. So that they could travel and do more things together. Now all of those plans were gone. Taken away by a mad man with a gun. Hell bent on killing anyone that stood in his way.

She had no idea how she made it through the funeral. She vaguely remembers everyone from the lab being there. Offering words of comfort and support. However, words wouldn't bring Nicky back to her. She missed him like she would miss breathing. She knew that she couldn't go on without him, but she remained strong for their children. It was the only thing that kept her going. The only thing that kept her sane.

_**For the first time you can open your eyes  
And see the world without your sorrow  
No one knows the pain you left behind  
Or the peace you could never find  
It's waiting there to hold and keep you  
Welcome to the first day of your life  
Just open up your eyes**_

Somehow, she knew that he was free. Free from pain. Free from all the weight of all the years that he carried with him. Free from everything that made him, him. She knew that in death, he could finally live. She simply counted the days until she could be with him again. Free and alive for the first time ever.

_**A single lifetime lays behind her  
As she draws her final breath  
Just beyond the door he'll find her  
Taking her hand he softly says**_

Twenty years to the day passed since she lost him. She knew that her own end was near. She could hear him talking softly to her. Calling to her from the other side. Finally, she looked at their children and her grandchildren and took one last breath and passed away.

She smiled when she saw him standing there waiting for her. He took her hand and whispered, "I've missed you sweetheart. What took you so long?"

Catherine smiled and said, "There were some things I needed to do."

They kissed for the first time in years and he smiled and said, "I almost forget what it felt like to hold you. Welcome home Cath."

She snuggled close to him and whispered, "This is what Heaven feels like."

"What?"

"Standing here. Holding you."

Nick nodded and kissed her again.

_**For the first time you can open your eyes  
And see the world without your sorrow  
No one knows the pain you left behind  
Or the peace you could never find  
It's waiting there to hold and keep you  
Welcome to the first day of your life  
Just open up your eyes**_

Nick looked at her and whispered, "Can you see it?"

Catherine nodded and whispered, "I can. I can feel it to. Incredible peace. I've spent my whole life looking for it and I've finally found it. Here. With you. After all these years."

_**As I lay down tonight  
Safe on the other side  
No more tears to cry**_

Nick watched as a tear fell down her cheek. He took his thumb and wiped it away. Then he kisseed her again and said, "There's no place for sorrow here sweetheart."

"I know. I'm just so happy to be together with you again."

Nick turned her around and held her. Then he whispered, "Look at how beautiful this place is."

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the sheer beauty of this place. She felt at peace for the first time in her life. We hear the final verse of the song playing as they hold each other and kiss.....

_**For the first time you can open your eyes  
And see the world without your sorrow  
No one knows the pain you left behind  
Or the peace you could never find  
It's waiting there to hold and keep you  
Welcome to the first day of your life  
Just open up your eyes**_


End file.
